Coffee Shop Girl
by BrettSan
Summary: Brett spots her at the local coffee shop sat with all her friends. There's only one problem, she's never even noticed Brett because he's not popular ; she is. Using his main source Brett turns to his sister…getting information off her Brett makes it his mission for the coffee shop girl to notice him. Genderswap! Brittany. One shot- Please review.


The first time I saw her was in 3rd grade when she ran into me forcing me to catch her before she hit the ground. I'd seen her many times after that but it was the morning before we started our senior year I really noticed her. I know what your thinking-he's about to start his senior year, most important year of his life and he's eyeing up some girl.

It wasn't like that.

Well. It was. But it wasn't like I was trying to pull her or anything; I was solemnly focused on my work nothing else. But the way she was standing was making me re-think, she was wearing a short…very short cheerleading skirt with a red cheerleading jacket, her hair was tied up in a 'high ponytail'.

I didn't notice her at first.

I was stood there, back of the line with an old man in front of a screaming child and me with his mother behind me. Lima bean was packed-it always was on a Monday morning. I let my eyes wonder around the place lots of different styles of clothing with many faces I had seen before.

Getting to the front of the line was a wait a long wait. With the child still bawling behind me and the old man coughing every other minute.

As I reached the front I caught sight of her once again. She was sat by the window in the shop surrounded by girls from the cheerleading team.

I recognized most of them. There all in my classes I never really spoke to them, as long as I don't grass them up for cheating sometimes they seem pretty cool.. Anyway right now she and her teammates were all laughing thee heads off, each one trying to laugh the loudest to win the most recognized team member.

All except her. The most stunning one of them all. She was sitting at the head of the table, filling her nails with a little smile on her face.

Then she turned round, I was frozen.

I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe I just stood transfixed by her face.

She was bea-u-ti-ful.

Not attractive. Not pretty.

Massively, awesomely bea-u-ti-ful. Just like a model or a film star. Her tanned skin. Brown eyes. And those incredibly sexy, pouty lips.

"Excuse Me," the lady behind me hissed

"What?" I said

"The employee wants to serve you, why don't you just answer?"

I shook my head, feeling my cheeks heat up rapidly. I hadn't even heard the employee.

"Sorry, I was just lost in my own little world" I said before turning around a ordering what I wanted.

Coming back home from school at the end of that week I hadn't managed to get that brown haired beauty out of my head all week. You'd think I know her name I mean she is the head cheerleader for our school, but I only knew that because id seen pictures f her around.

I had to know who se was. I went upstairs and knocked on my big sisters door- Kate.

"Come in," said a joyful voice

I pushed he door open a fraction. Kate was sat on her bead with all her university choices around her. She looked up to me tying her hair up with a smile on her face. "What d'you want little bro?" I hesitated not sure how I'm going to bring this girl up.

"I just wanted to see if you were ok?" I lied

She narrowed her eyes. "Yeah, right" she said.

Trying to step on any of her magazines or university applications littering across her carpet as I crossed the room. I sat on the edge of her bed looking over her applications with her.

"So how's school for you?" I asked

Kate made a face "same old same old"

"At least you will be away from being a lima loser, like some of the other cheerleader that's took over your squad last year" I said hoping my attempt to switch the conversation to brown haired beauty wouldn't be to obvious.

"Yeah I guess, half of them wont make it anywhere, most of the time the head cheerleader goes the furthest" Kate said as she pick up an application and started reading it.

I seized my opportunity.

"Who's our head cheerleader this year, I know you helped coach sue pick her?" I asked hopefully.

Kate put down the application, " Santana's the head cheerleader Brett. She's going to go far I hope, she has so much potential, isn't she in any of your classes?"

"Nope" I replied "only her 'friends'"

With that mum called us down for tea.

Kate hardly ever picks m up from school, only when I have my driving lessons or my exam. That Tuesday afternoon I was hanging around the wall waiting for her to pick me up to take me to my exam. I looked up to see all the cheerleading squad walking towards the exit of the school ground when I spot Quinn. Quinn's my lad partner she's pretty high up in the school food chain, but we do know each other. We just never talk outside the classroom. Looking among Quinn and the group of girls I thought Santana would be there but I didn't really think about it. I looked up again. There were giggling. Looking at the mobiles. With a few of them wandering off, the rest of the girls reshuffled.

And I saw her.

Filling her nails and pretending to listen to someone. M jaw dropped. She was even hotter then I remembered. I stared trying to take all of her in at once. Model like legs. Curves. Everywhere. That face _Jesus._ Even the way she pretended to listen was sexy.

The other girls drifted away. Now it was just left with her and Quinn. They carried on walking to the exit. Except Santana didn't walk she was more like gliding.

_Oh shit._ They were coming towards me. The smile on Quinn's face told me they where going to speak to me. Getting closer and closer I inspected her face in detail memorizing every little aspect of it. Feeling my heart pump against my ribs I ran my hand through my blonde hair.

Seconds pulsed by. I started down at the ground hoping that Kate would show up any minute.

"Brett?" Quinn sounded confused.

I look up to Quinn, catching Santana out the corner of my eye. My throat was dry. Lust rocketed through me. She was perfect.

"Are you finishing the science project tonight for us to check over tomorrow?" Quinn said

Nodding my head unable to function very well "yeah if that's cool with you" I blurted out.

I looked over to Santana stood beside Quinn and see her smiling to myself at my….nerdiness.

"Totally cool, anyway me and Santana better get to glee club, bye Brett" Quinn smiles.

"Bye Brett" Santana says smoothly flashing me a little smile before her and Quinn urn and walk away.

From that moment on I knew what my extra circular activity was for this year.

Who knew you had to audition for the glee club? I thought you just got accepted.

I stood at the front frozen Santana was going to see me sing. Me on my own. There was no time think the music started. It was now or never.

Today I don't feel like doing anything

I just wanna lay in my bed

Don't feel like picking up my phone

So leave a message at the tone

'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything.

Uh!

I'm gonna kick my feet up

Then stare at the fan

Turn the TV on, throw my hand in my pants

Nobody's gonna tell me I can't

I'll be lounging on the couch,

Just chillin' in my snuggie

Click to MTV, so they can teach me how to dougie

'Cause in my castle I'm the freaking man

Oh, yes I said it

I said it

I said it 'cause I can

Today I don't feel like doing anything

I just wanna lay in my bed

Don't feel like picking up my phone

So leave a message at the tone

'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything

Nothing at all!

Ooh, hoo, ooh, hoo, ooh, ooh-ooh

Nothing at all

Ooh, hoo, ooh, hoo, ooh, ooh-ooh

Tomorrow I'll wake up, do some P90X

Meet a really nice girl, have some really nice sex

And she's gonna scream out: 'This is Great' (Oh my God, this is great!)

Yeah

I might mess around, and get my college degree

I bet my old man will be so proud of me

But sorry pops, you'll just have to wait

Haha

Oh, yes I said it

I said it

I said it 'cause I can

Today I don't feel like doing anything

I just wanna lay in my bed

Don't feel like picking up my phone

So leave a message at the tone

'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything

After a few minutes of applause and managing to stumble to my seat the seat right in front of Santana. My heart thumped. She was sat right behind me. We were so close.

"Nice performance Brett" she said.

I just smiled back at her with my face going tomato red.

She smiled back at me. It was like someone was trying to look into me. Like we where connection on another level. I had to look away.

After a few more songs and this and that I wasn't really listening just daydreaming, about Santana. Looking back and seeing the bored look one her face I grinded to myself knowing she's just as bored as me.

Someone decided to sing a dance record. I hadn't heard it before. Mercedes voice was swirling around at a steady base.

"Oh I love this song" Santana said she got up from her seat swirling into the middle of the dance floor. She swayed from side to side, her hips rippling in small circles in time with the beat. Yes she's definitely a cheerleader.

She held her hands out towards me signaling for me to come dance.

Somehow I managed to make it across the room without falling over. Santana grinned at me. For a split second I stood awkwardly in front of her. What exactly did she want me to do? I love dancing its what I excel in I can dance with anyone. But right now I was lost. My legs feel like jelly. Santana was still dancing to the beat of the music looking like some sort of angel, a sexy angel. And I was stood there trying to figure out what she wanted me to do, should I shuffle? Should I go straight up to her and dance with her?

She made the choice for me, by reaching out her hand and pulling me closer, into the middle of the 'dance floor'. As I started moving in time with the music she dropped my hand but we were still moving together, half a metres apart, staring into each other's eyes.

As the music stopped we stood still staring at each other for a few seconds before Santana stepped backwards, looking slightly embarrassed.

Before walking out the room with Quinn saying she had to re-pencil her eyebrows on.

Kate was curled up on the sofa when I got home. She looked tired – there were dark rings under her eyes and her face was pale. I remembered how she hadn't been in her room before I left for dance practice, I felt a twinge of curiosity about were she had been.

"You ok their Kate, you look….tired," I said flinging myself down on the armchair.

She looked at me "No I I'm getting stressed out. To many application forms to fill in" she said

God why did she have to go through all of this? I pushed myself up, crossed the room and closed the door so no one heard us.

_A few hours later_

The doorbell went. I got up. "I'll get up."

Two of Kate's friends stood on the steps. They were in deep conversation and barley muttered a "hello" as they passed. Five minutes later Quinn turned up and ten minutes after that, a fourth.

_Crap._ That had to be it. No Santana, Kate had only ordered four pizzas after all. Then the door sounded again. Mum was in the hall. I heard the door. "Hello, Santana" she said. "Don't you look nice."

I went out into the hall as mum stepped back to let Santana in.

My breath caught in my throat as I looked at her. She caught my eye and smiled.

"Hi, Brett" she said. She sashayed past me down the hall and into the living room. I turned to watch her, my mouth open.

"For goodness sake, Brett" my mum hissed prodding me in my hips as she passed.

I staggered back into the living room, but before reaching the door I strode back into the hall, to where Kate's army of handbags lay in a messy cluster at the bottom of the stairs. I rummage through them trying to find Kate's phone.

If she caught me id be dead.

I didn't care.

No sign of the mobile. Of course Kate always carried it with her. Praying that she didn't question my theory I marched into the kitchen. I felt six pairs of eyes follow me across the counter where Kate had been preparing the salad to go with the pizza.

"what do you want?" Kate asked curiously.

I looked around determined not to look directly at Santana

"I just wanted to borrow your phone…I have to phone the Dance Company and mines out of charge?"

Kate just nodded handed me the phone and turned away.

I raced up to my room, already clicking through Kate's contacts. _S. Santana._ There. I reached for my own phone and tapped the number in. I stood there, my thumb hovering over the buttons. What the hell was I going to say? I took a deep breath.

_I need to see you. Behind Lima Bean. Brett x_

Without even reading over I pressed "send". Recklessness thrilled through me – quickly followed by a swamping feeling of dread.

I raced downstairs, then darted through the kitchen to give Kate back her phone. I kept my head down the whole time, but I could see Santana was turned around bending over her phone.

I walked straight out and went to the Lima bean. I headed for the bench. We must be in a ridiculous heat wave I ended up having to take my jumper off. There was still a slight breeze as the sun beat down on my face.

If she came, it meant he was interested.

If she came it meant she wanted me to ask her out.

I stopped.

If she came, maybe it just meant she was going to tell me to stop pestering her.

I turned around and saw her, walking towards me. She looked cross. Irritated. _Shit._ I gritted my teeth. OK, if I had to hear she didn't want me, better to hear it now. Get it over with.

She stopped about two metres away from me and scowled.

"This heat it ruining my hair" she said " I only did it a few hours ago"

And then she smiled. This warm, deep gorgeously sexy smile. "D'you mind if we go somewhere more sheltered?"

We walked along the gravel path with our hands intertwined. This part o the park Santana chosen was the most sheltered bit and we had no intention of moving away. Even if it meant us walking in circles for hours.

Santana started talking about cheerios. I listened like really listened. She was so beautiful the way she talked about something she enjoyed so much. As we where walking I noticed several guys checking her out and the throwing me envious glances. At last we found a bench to sit down at.

I pulled her in to cuddle against my side feeling her arms around my torso, leaning down I tilt her chin up to look at me, nuzzle her nose before pressing our lips together. At first it was gentle, I was afraid of hurting her, but as soon as she began kissing me back I responded by wrapping my hands around her back making the distance between us even less. We kissed with so much passion that I saw stars. Letting my tongue run across her bottom lip she opened her mouth letting our tongues explore each other's mouths. I pulled back pecked her lips one more time before letting her settle back down into my chest.

The sexiest most beautiful, most amazing girl I had ever met wanted to make out with me.

Me.

I was blessed. I was triumphant. I was the king of the world.

Eventually San said it was getting late and we started to walk back into the town hand in hand. Saying that she's going to meet me in the same place tomorrow morning she pressed a kiss to my cheek before leaving.

She did everyday that week. The heat waves got to point were I had to take my shirt off. Each day we met we spent the whole day in the park going for little walks, kissing and talking. We laughed about stupid things that became our inside jokes. It was bliss. Well it was eighty percent bliss. Ten percent of it was shock- as in Santana actually wanting to spend rime with me. And ten percent of it was sheer panic, mostly brought up by San's habit- a tendency to ask difficult questions.

Take this. Our third date.

We were lying out on the grass beside a small pond. San was curled up in my arms and I was just chilling out, loving the way her hair smelled all fresh, sneaking the occasional peek at the lacy edge of the bra under her to.

Out of nowhere she asked

"So how many girls have you been out with?"

_Jesus _. I shrugged. "Dunno. "

"what you can't remember?" Santana asked scandalized.

I frowned what the hell was the right thing to say now?

" I guess it depends on what you mean by 'going out'." I said. "But not many, and none like you."

There that should satisfy her shouldn't it?

"How d'you mean 'no one like me'?" she said

"Well no one who looks like you for a start."

"So how did they look?"

"Well they looked ok, but not…"

"So they were pretty then?"

"Yeah, I guess…"

"So you've been out with lots of very pretty girls then?"

"No"

"But you said…"

And on it went.

I couldn't understand it. Why would Santana need to ask all these questions? It was as if she was jealous. The last thing I wanted to know was how many boys shed been out with. It was hard enough coping with the idea that she might not want to be seen with me in school.

I preferred it better when we found out practical stuff about each other, like what music we were into and our home lives. I soon discovered that Santana's parents where both lawyers. She asked about my family a few times, I told her that there wasn't much to my family it was very boring.

It was the dance company's annual party, I considered taking Santana as my date but since we where not even official yet and she didn't want the school to know about us, I decided against it.

I looked around the room, trying to find someone to interact with. It was filling up with a crowd of girls. Id seen the around before. Some of them were pretty hot. Thirty seconds later this girl sauntered over to me.

"Hi" said this girl.

I turned to her. She was smiling shyly up at me. She looked nice. She was even quite pretty. But she wasn't Santana. I considered getting off with her for about five seconds. Why shouldn't I?

It was probably what Santana was doing with Puck right now, I mean there all about popularity.

Then my phone rang. It was a text from Santana_. I miss you. _

"Sorry" I said to the girl. "gotta go".

I walked around for a bit chatting to some people I knew. After a while I left and went home.

Santana was furious hen I told her about that party and the shy girl the next day.

"So while I'm missing you like crazy, all your thinking about is whom you can pull!?" she said indignantly

I couldn't help smiling. "I told you nothing happened"

"Only cause I texted you and reminded you…why are you laughing at me?"

I pulled her in wrapping my arms around her waist so that I our body's were flush against one another, the I peppered kisses all around her face then placed one on her lips and whispered "because your jealous."

Home was transformed after Kate had left. Don't get me wrong I still miss her but I get a little more time to myself. The house was calmer, there were fewer rows about which university she was going to because shed gone.

I still went to Glee club. See Santana sitting there, laughing and beautiful. Filing her nails. Sending me sweet smiles and sexy glances. Everyday we wait to be the last one's out so we could spend time together listening to the raid- dancing and kissing.

It was another two weeks before I saw her properly in school and not at glee club. She was right across the hallway from me chatting to Quinn. I stared at her. I know it wasn't cool, but since when have I been cool? I couldn't help myself.

She was just so beautiful. So effortlessly, sexily beautiful.

She must have felt me staring because she looked up. She smiled at me, but I couldn't smile back. Then she started walking towards me. I kept looking at her the whole time, watching her glide closer and closer. Then she stopped.

"You coming to Glee club after school again tonight?"

I said nothing. I'd like to tell you I was being cool and making her work for me. In fact, I didn't have a clue what to say so I just smiled and nodded my head.

Kate got home from university a few weeks later, around four actually. The sun had finally managed to burn through the clouds and the house felt stuffy. We sat in her room for hours catching up with one another, laughing at the old times we had, she asked me about my 'love life' and I told her everything from how me and Santana met up until now- how she doesn't really know ho people will re act when they find out about me and her.

We had got past that subject and where about to start talking about something else when the doorbell rang. The door was open I could hear Mum talking to whoever it was, asking them if they wanted to come in.

Then the door shut and mum yelled up to me. "Brett something here for you"

I sauntered downstairs. Mum was holding out a small envelope. My name printed on it. It was Santana's handwriting, I took the letter off mum, opened it and read the note inside: _Popularity doesn't matter to me._

"did she say anything else?" I stared at my mum, my heart pounding .

before she had chance to reply I was out the door.

On the pavement, I looked up and down the road. Were was she? Then I saw her. Almost at the corner. I raced after her.

"San" I yelled "Santana"

she stopped. Turned around. I jogged the last bit up to her. She looked as if she was about to cry.

There was a long silence. A single ray of sunlight fell between us across the pavement.

Santana's mouth trembled "I don't care about my popularity anymore Brett. You were slipping away from me. You make me happy, not all the likes on Facebook I get or all the other boys gawking at me. I just want you to gawk at m and tell me I'm beau-"

Before she could even finish I wrapped her up in my arms, holding her as close as possible I bent down and kissed her gently. I put everything in I felt, all the rejection all the struggles all the desire I felt for her, when she reciprocated I with the same emotions I knew we would make it.

We started dating properly after that. Mostly on our own. Sometimes double dating with Kate's new boyfriend. Kate was a bit sniffy at first but eventually they became best of friends.

We get on well, the four of us. Kate and her boy love being center of attention, while me and San are happy to sit back and let them get on with it.

It was a few months after we sorted everything out, we where an open couple and we got each other. That's how we ended up at my house.

Jesus. Everything about her totally turned me on.

"what do you want?" I croaked.

San said nothing. She pressed her finger against my lips. A tiny groan escaped out of my mouth. Just from that little touch. She smiled up at me putting her arms around my neck "Maybe I should sleep in Kate's room?"

I stared at her, all confused by the difference between what she was saying and how she was looking at me. I just looked at her, utterly confused.

Then she reached up and pressed her face against my cheek. "I'm kidding" she whispered. "I think I might explode if you don't show me how much you love me right now."

Yes I loved her and she loved me. I picked her up and carried her bridal style to my bedroom. Placed her gently on my bed and showed her exactly how much I loved her.

That's how I got the girl in the coffee shop

My girl.

My life.

My Santana.


End file.
